Seeing Eye To Eye
by enigma-kar
Summary: Before he leaves for England, Giles asks Spike a favour and discovers they can finally agree on something right. Slight AU, post Tabula Rasa for first BtVS fic. Please review; feedback would be most appreciated.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters below. They belong to Joss Whedon.

_First BtVS fic, written right after I'd watched Tabula Rasa (and therefore I didn't know what was to happen in future episodes). And although I'm relatively new to this fandom, I have watched all seven series in the better part of a month. :P Giles and Spike are my favourite characters and I really loved them in Tabula Rasa - hilarious! Also, I could really see this happening at the end of the of the episode before Giles left, just to expand on their relationship in TR and how Giles feels about leaving Buffy. _

_Hope you enjoy and please leave a review! (it is my first Buffy, fic after all. :P)_

* * *

**Seeing Eye To Eye**

"Uh, Spike. Could I...I have a word, please?" Giles asked, nodding to the vampire and then to a lone corner of The Magic Box.

"What d'you want, gramps?" Spike asked, earning a glare from the older man before he turned and walked over to the far corner. With a roll of his eyes, Spike reluctantly followed.

"What?" he repeated.

"Spike, I... I don't know how to say this..." Giles trailed off, firstly because he didn't quite know how to continue and secondly because Spike cut him off.

"Look, if this is about before, I don't want to hear it. We lost our memories, alright. It was only fair to assume what we did."

"If you mean where I believed you were my son...?"

"Do you have to mention it again?"

"Spike," Giles said it as a warning. His tone changed as he started his next sentence. "Look... you know I'm leaving."

"Yeah, you've mentioned," Spike grumbled. "Remind me again why are you telling me this?"

Giles removed his glasses and slowly began to clean them. The motion always helped calm him, almost as much as tea did. "Buffy," was the simple reply and Spike's somewhat harsh and bored demeanour softened.

"What about her?" Giles merely gave him a long look. "You know it'll hurt her, you going away."

"In ways you'll never understand, Spike," Giles replied, ignoring the raised eyebrow he received.

"Again, I ask – why are you telling me?" Spike said, dryly.

"Spike," Giles' warning tone sounded again, cautioning against his use of sarcasm. "I want... no, I need you to..."

"Need me to do what exactly?"

"Spike. I know you love her," Giles stated it bluntly and Spike knew it was true, but was still surprised by the old man saying it out-loud.

"Yeah..."

"And I know you'd never hurt her," Spike cocked an eyebrow slightly, unseen by Giles as he placed his glasses back on his face again. "Not purposely at least and with the chip in your head you can't hurt anyone."

"Giles, is this going to lead somewhere? Or are you happy simply being observational?"

"Yes... I mean, yes, this is leading somewhere, if you'd let me finish." Spike mimed zipping his mouth shut and throwing away a key, receiving an eye roll from the older man. "What I want is... I... I need you to look after her for me, Spike."

"Look after her? In case you haven't noticed, she can look after herself."

"Spike, please," Giles muttered. "I just want you to keep an eye on her. Make sure she's fine and..."

"Fine," Spike shrugged. "Why are you asking me anyway and not Xander or Red or..."

"Spike," Giles said pointedly.

"Ok, ok. I was kidding about asking Xander, you know. Wouldn't trust the little..." The vampire swallowed, silenced by another look from Giles. And when he spoke again his tone had changed into something which could somehow be described as genuine and caring. "You know I will."

Giles nodded. "You'd know I'd only ask if I had to and I need someone older to... and despite your past and your..."

"My?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Despite what you are, Spike, I know... I feel as though I can trust you, at least with this. I know how much she means to you," and the vampire nodded slowly, hardly daring to believe what he was hearing; Giles was trusting him?!. "Willow and Xander and even Anya, despite her actual age; they're all just as young and naive as Buffy is," Giles paused. "You must promise me you will. It will be hard for her when I go."

"Then why don't you just stay?"

"I... I can't. Buffy needs to learn how to cope by herself. She won't be able to with me around and I cannot support her forever as...as..."

"As?"

"As I want to."

Spike gave him a look, but spoke softly. "Oh come on; as a father, you mean. I'm not stupid, you know."

"Y...yes. You know she's been like a daughter to me," and Giles looked away, blinking a few more times than usual.

"So you being like a father to me, isn't so farfetched, aye," Spike mumbled, incoherent to Giles.

"Mmm?" Giles looked up, but Spike shook his head and the older man continued. "Look... I know we've never really seen eye to eye, but I... I need to know that I can rely on you to keep her safe. Her and Dawn."

Spike nodded. "Always."

"It will be hard for them both, but they... they should be able to cope."

"You don't sound so sure to me."

"Just keep an eye on them both for me. And," Giles paused to pull a slip of paper out of his coat, "here's my number in England. Call me if anything... for anything. Please."

Spike slipped it smoothly into his own jacket pocket with a nod. "I will," he promised. He knew how much it meant to the old man and how much Buffy meant to him. He'd do anything for her and Giles knew it.

"Thank you, Spike," Giles told the vampire in an emotion-thick voice, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Just don't get all soppy on me, alright," Spike shrugged out of Giles' embrace.

Giles smiled knowingly as though he'd predicted Spike would say something like that. "Of course."

"Last thing I need is another hug from you."

"To be fair, I thought you were my son. And as... unpleasant as that idea sounds now, it felt real at the time."

"Feeling's mutual, mate," Spike gave a grim smile.

"And you will call if any-"

"Rupert," for the first time, Spike used his first name without mockery and Giles blinked in surprise. "You know I will. I'd do anything for Buffy. For her and Dawn."

Giles nodded once more, finally satisfied, before Spike turned and walked away. The ex-librarian smiled slightly as he watched the blonde vampire leave. The two of them had never really understood each other; just been forced into each other's company. Giles bowed his head to hide his smile. Because now he did understand and so did Spike.

They finally agreed on something; the safety and protection and love of her and her sister.

Buffy.

(Not that they'd ever let her know.)


End file.
